Doom Family
by THE NIGHTS RAGE
Summary: Beast boy and Terra quit the team, now after seven years the Titans find that their working with the Doom Patrol along with other serprises.
1. GOOD BYE TITANS

At the crack of dawn, on the roof of Titans tower Beast Boy and Terra were talking about their choises on something very important.

"Terra are you sure you want to do this?" Beast Boy asked Terra trying to talk her out of it. "I'm sure the others will understand if we just explain."

Terra put her hand on her belly and looked to it "I don't want to but we have to." Terra said slightly upset. "This is a big deal Beast Boy the others would never understand. Besides that sick psyco Slade is out there somewhere and won't rest until the Titans are gone."

Beast boy let out a submissive sigh, he loved being a Titan but loved Terra even more his face then worked itself into a smile and he moved closer to her.

"Ok Terra if this is what you think is best then I won't argue" Beast Boy said then leaning in for a kiss which she gladly accepted. After a few seconds they released each other for air.

"So where exactly are we going again" Terra asked

"Doom HQ" Beast answerd "I use to be a member of the Doom Patrol they're another super team that fights crime."

"And your sure they'll have us?" questioned Terra

"Of course they'll have us they're practicaly my family."

Terra was still unsure but Beast Boy didn't argue with her so she wouldn't argue with him. "Okay Beast Boy I trust you."

Beast Boy smiled to the love of his life then morphed into a pteradactle and motioned for Terra to get on his back, she climbed on and they flew off in to the early morning sky

In the command room laying on the kitchen table were two Titans communicaters on the top corners of a note.

_Dear Titans Terra and I have no _

_choise but to quit the Teen Titans. _

_It not your fault it's ours good bye _

_my friends and thanks for everything. _

_Beast Boy_

**NOW WHAT ARE THOSE TWO HIDING? I GUESS THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OUT IS TO KEEP READING. PLEASE REVIEW **


	2. ALL GROWN UP

"Yo Nightwing, mail call. It's from Mr. Wahy-" Cyborg reported as he entered the command room, but stopped when he saw Nightwing 'formally known as Robin' looking for leads on Terra and Beast Boy he had been at it for seven years and so far he was no closer then when he started. After they found the note they left they looked all over the world to find them. They even called all the other Titans all over the globe to call to keep an eye out, but after a few months most of them just gave up.

"Still looking for them, huh?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I don't get it. Why would they just up and leave like that?" replied Nightwing, leaning back in his chair.

"Who knows man, maybe they just needed some time alone."

"For seven years Cyborg? I don't think alone time takes that long." Nightwing said, standing up and walking to Cyborg.

A devious smile showed on Cyborgs face. "You and Star would know."

"If your trying to be FUNNY-" Nightwing started shouting at Cyborg, but was interupted as a third person came floating into the room

"Are you two fighting again? Don't make me have to hurt you." It was Starfire, her hair was cut to neck length and she was holding a baby boy. He had orange skin, red hair, eyes that were completely blue like Starfires green ones, and his cloaths had a fire like design with the colors yellow, orange, and red.

"No star we're not fighting." Nightwing reassured his wife. They had gone to Tamaran for a week to get married five years after Terra and Beast Boy vanished. The team had helped her with her speech so everyone could better understand her. Later on, Starfire had her son which she and Nightwing named Phoenix, after the legendary fire bird.

"Oh. Well, that's good. I just came to get Phoenix's bottle." said Starfire flying to the kitchen area and looking through the cabnits

Nightwing looked at his family with a smile on his face then walked over to them. "Just think, next month he'll be two. We'll have to break him of bottles sooner or later." He said ruffling his sons hair.

"Hey where's Raven, Flash, Jinx, and, Hex?" Cyborg asked, Kid Flash and Jinx had joined the team to fill Beast Boy and Terra's spots. It was either them, Pantha and Jericho, or the brothers Thunder and Lightning. As he grew older Kid Flash changed his name to just Flash. He had gotten Jinx pregnant a few weeks after Phoenix was born and soon Hex came along. Seeing as though the were getting older they couldn't keep calling themselfs The 'Teen' Titans anymore so they decided to just go by The Titans

"Hex will be getting hungry, so Flash and Jinx should be waking up soon and Raven's probably still in her room asleep, as usual." Starfire explained.

"Well I'm not waking up Raven. I still have dents in my armor from the last time." Cyborg complained.

"No problem cy, you know the rules, last one in the command room has to wake her up." Nightwing reminded him slyly.

Just then the doors opened and Flash quickly entered the room holding a one year old baby with orange hair, pale skin, and orange catlike eyes. The infant was wareing the gothic cloaths of a dark sorcerer with the colors red and black

"Whew looks like Jinx has to wake up Raven." He said with a smug look on his face. Then Jinx entered the room and by how messy her pink hair was and the way she wore her clothes, she had to have been in a rush.

"Ugh Wally, your a jerk." Jinx said angrily as the went back down the hall towards Ravens room. Raven had been working on controlling her powers so she could show more emotion. For six and a half years now she's been at it and she'd always be up late so someone has had to wake her up every morning and she would always be grouchy. Jinx shudderd as she approached the dragons den also known as Ravens room and stopped in front of the door. She slowly raised a shakey hand and was about to knock on the door when it quickly opened. Out of shock Jinx screamed and fell backwards on her butt. Standing in the door way was Raven with long purple hair and a white leatard, cloak, and shoes.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Coming to wake you up. Looks like I got lucky for once." Jinx said, standing up.

"From the way you look you don't look lucky."

"Hey I was in a rush, although against Flash in any race theres not much chance." said Jinx

"You really are a mess." Raven said looking Jinx over

"I guess so, mind giving me a hand?" Jinx asked

"Fine hold still." Raven said extending her arms. Dark energy serrounded Jinx for a few seconds then disapated, Jinx's cloaths and hair were fixed. Other than the skirt that reached passed her knees her choise of fashion hadn't changed. Over the past few years she had taken to letting her hair hang down ,seeing as though her bill from her hair stylist was through the roof, and because wally thought that it made her look cuter when she sometimes put it up in a pony tail.

"Thanks raven" Jinx said examining Ravens work

"Your welcome" Raven said smiling slightly

The two then heard Nightwings' voice over the intercom "Raven, Jynx get to the command room now." The two female Titans then ran 'well Jinx ran but Raven flew' as fast as they could to the command room. The number of bad guys had gone down since The Brains plot failed, but every now and then their would be at least one overconfident nutcase causing trouble.

"What's up?" Raven asked

"We received two messages from the Doom Patrol last night around 11: 45. I'll play the first one." said Nightwing who then typed on a few buttons on the keyboard. The screen then changed to an image of a woman who they knew as Elasti-Girl.

"Titans if you want to know the truth about Beast boy and Terra, come to The Doom Patrols' new headquarters tomorrow. I'll explain everything to you when you arrive. The coordinates to our new headquarters are in the next message."

The screen then went to static and the Titans were torn between shock, confusion, happiness, and nervousness. "Titans pack your things, we're heading for Doom Headquarters." Nightwing announced with a look of determination in his eyes.

**AH CLIFFHANGERS THE BEST WAY TO END A CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. SECRETS REVEALED

The trip to the Doom Patrols' headquarters seemed to go on forever, currently they were flying over Africa. When they first contacted the Doom Patrol they said they didn't know anything about Terra or Beast Boy, but would call if they heard anything. Everyone was dying to know the answer to the questions that haunted their minds for seven years. In their own minds they were freaking out and coming up with the worst possible situations. Raven was afraid she was why the left because of her uncontrollable emotions, Cyborg was afraid they both turned evil...again, Starfire was afraid they were captured or murderd, Jinx and Flash were afraid the others would kick them out of the tower, and Nightwing had no idea what to think. All in all, it was an awkward silence the entire way there. Other then Hex and Phoenix, sitting in the seats Cyborg built for them in Starfire's and Jinx's pods, trying to mess with the controls. With most of the villains literaly 'Iced' it seemed safe to bring them along without fear of attack.

"This can't be right." said Cyborg putting the ship in hover mode over a small open plain.

"Cyborg what's wrong?" asked Starfire

"I'm not sure." answerd Cyborg "According to my navigational systems were here."

"Okay then where's Doom Headquarters?" asked Nightwing suddenly they heard a loud rumbling sound from below. Cyborg angled the ship so they could all see what was happening, and what they saw made there eyes go wide. The ground was opening up to reveal a massive tower with a landing platform on top and Elasti-girl waiting for them.

"An underground headquarters, that is so cool." said Flash

They landed the ship and went to greet their hostess.

"Thank you so much for coming." Elasti-girl said "I'm sure you have a lot of questions but first lets go inside." The Titans followed Elasti-girl into a large elevator when they were all inside the doors closed. Elasti-girl pushed the down button and the elevator started moveing. Seconds later the doors opened. the Titans saw what looked like a large living room with multiple couches and chairs set in a U like shape, a door to the left wall and another elevater on the opposite wall. Everyone from the Doom Patrol was there: Mento, Robot Man, and Negative Man. As they walked out of the elevator the Titans exchanged worried glances when they noticed Terra and Beast Boy weren't there.

"Welcome Please, sit down." Mento said stiffly. He wasn't really used to having guests. The Titans quickly sat down, the married couples sat on the couches Nightwing and Starfire at the middle one, and Jinx and Flash on the right one. While Raven and Cyborg each sat in a chair between the couches, they were all eager to get started.

"Wow, you all have grown, so much." Elasti-girl marveled. Raven held back a: we're we supposed to shrink?

"And now you have kids! Oh they are so cute, what are their names?" Elasti-girl asked stretching her hands and tickling Hex and Phoenix's bellys, making them giggle.

"This is my son, Phoenix." Starfire smiled. "He gets his good looks from his father." Nightwing shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"And this little guy is Hex." said Jinx.

"He dosen't have any powers yet but it only a matter of time." said Flash

"Not to interrupt or anything, but where are Terra and Beast Boy?" Nightwing asked. Elasti-girl turned to Mento and nodded. Mento took out his own communicator.

"Animorph, Terra, report to Living room stat." He snapped his communicator shut so the two ex-Titans couldn't respond or protest.

"Animorph?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow in confusion

"It's Beast Boys new hero name." said Robot Man

A minute or two later everyone heard the other elevator moving and braced themselves for what they were about to see. The elevator doors parted and to reveal Terra and Animorph. Terra had certainly grown, she was a bit curvier and developed, though she still looked like a twig. She was dressed in a doom patrol uniform. and she had disbelief written all over her face. Animorph on the other hand, changed alot. He was now much taller and he had gained some muscle. His hair was longer to where it reached his back, Starfire was the most shocked by how he looked seeing as the future Beast Boy she saw was bald and out of shape, and he looked like he was going to die from shock. The Titans just stood there gawking at the two.

"Surprise!" Elasti-girl laughed, not noticing the tension between the two parties.

"What are they doing here!" Terra asked, at first she sounded angry, but if you listen closely, she sounded scared. She avoided eye contact with them, especially Raven and Starfire. Raven could see glimpses into her past and Starfire would make her burst into tears. The Titans weren't sure how to respond. Animorph had his arms crossed stubbornly.

"It's time to tell them." Mento replied.

"No." Animorph and Terra said simultaneously. They exchanged a humorous glance with each other before turning back to the problem at hand.

"You can't hide it forever" said Negative Man "They have a right to know."

"He's right whatever it is we deserve to know." Raven said. Terra turned her head to the source of the voice. Raven sounded…emotional, which made Terra want to cry. Just then the door opened and a cat with golden blond fur ran into the room meowing in fear followed by an angry little boy with blond hair, blue green eyes, and dressed in a Doom Patrol uniform running after it.

"You can run but you can't hide." shouted the boy angrily

"Ricter, stop chasing your sister!" Terra shouted impulsively. The boy, Ricter, stopped running, looking guilty. Then the cat morphed into a little girl that looked identical to Ricter only her hair was longer. The Titans who were immensely confused at this point, started to have light shined on them.

"Apologize to Animaria."said Terra walking up infront of them

"She started it." Ricter complained

"No I didn't, he did." Animaria defeanded pointing to her brother

"I don't care who started it I'll finish it now knock it off." said Terra

"Ok mom" The kids said at same time

"MOM?" this time it was the Titans turn to speak simultaneously.

Terras eyes went wide, she forgot that the Titans were in the same room she and Animorph were toast.

**YES I KNOW THE 'ICED' JOKE WAS A LITTLE CORNY BUT IT WAS FUNNY. PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. EXPLANATIONS

"Uh yeah" Animorph started to say while scraching the back of his head "Guys meet the twins, mine and Terras kids."

The Titans were shocked at what their old teammate had just said. The twins jaws dropped when they saw who their father was talking to.

"No way, Annie am I dead or are the Titans standing in our living room?" Ricter asked his sister

"If this were heaven Mento would be smiling, so no we're still alive." replied Animaria

Terra and Animorph laughed at their childrens joke.

"Ricky and Annie here are big fans of yours" Animorph said walking behind them and ruffleing their hair.

"Ugh dad you know I don't like being called Ricky" said Ricter getting angry

"Oh right sorry kiddo" Animorph apologised to his son

"So these are your kids?" asked a still surprised Nightwing

"Yeah" said Terra rubbing one arm with another

"When did you and Terra...you know?" Starfire questioned

Terra and Animorph tenced up being asked that.

"Wait you guys knew the Titans and you never told us." asked Animaria

"Well yes." Terra said a little relieved her daughter changed the subject

"We go way back, back to before you two were born." said Animorph

"Before Hex and Pheonix were born too." said Elasti-girl not knowing if they had taken notice of them.

"Hex and Pheonix?" the Doom family questioned and for the first time during the whole conversation they noticed Jinx and Starfire each holding a baby, which came as quite a shock.

"Oh look at the cute babies" Animaria said running up to see them.

"Animaria." Terra scolded "Sorry guys."

"It's no problem Terra." said Starfire bending down to Animarias level "Animaria meet Pheonix."

"Aw he is so cute." Animaria said then looked over to Flash and Jinx "Is that Hex?" Animaria asked

"You bet." said Flash

"So you can turn into animals just like your daddy?" asked Jinx

"Uh huh." Animaria answered

"Wow your Nightwing leader of The Titans." said Ricter running up to him.

"That's right and I'm guessing from your name you get your powers from your mother, right?" Nightwing asked

"Yeah but don't think that means you can call me a mama's boy."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Nightwing chucked

"Alright you can talk later but right now you kids need to leave the room and go play, the grown ups need to talk for a little while ok" said Mento as nice as possible.

"Okay" the twins said in unison then left the room

"Ok now lets get back to the point." Mento began "And since you two don't seem up to the task of explaning I will."

"Fine but make it quick" said Animorph who at this point felt completely betrayed

"Gladly, but first you all might want to sit back down." Mento said. Everyone went back to their seats, with Terra and Animorph occupying the originaly empty left couch. Mento waited a few seconds before begining the story. "Seven years ago Terra and Beast Boy A.K.A Animorph came to us saying that they were going to be parents. Now I wasn't too happy about teenagers having children, but after seeing how much they ment to eachother, and also the others threatening to leave the team if I didn't, I decided to let them stay on the condition that they got married."

"Best day of my life." said Terra and Animorph smiling and looking into each others eyes

Starfire and Jinx awed, Nightwing smiled as he thought back to his and Starfires wedding on Tamaran, and Raven smiled just a little trying to seem happy for Terra but in reality she envied her.

"So you left because you were going to have kids?" Cyborg asked the two long lost friends getting guilty nods from them both "Yo, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we thought you guys would start yelling at us and telling us how stupid it was of us to let it happen." said Animorph

"But mostly we didn't want Slade to ever find out. If he ever knew about them who knows what he'd do to them, what he'd tell them to get to me." said Terra about to start crying from the horrible memories she tried so hard to forget. Animorph wrapped his arms around Terra trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Terra the things Slade made you are all in the past now." Animorph said holding his wife.

"But even after the twins were born why didn't you come back sooner." asked Jinx

"We were gonna wait until they were teens themselfs, we figured it would be safe from Slade by that time then we'd come back." Animorph said to the Titans then turned to his so called team "But why did you guys tell them."

"Because we found something very disterbing on the security footage from two nights ago and I took the liberty of making copies." Mento said pulling multiple copies of the same picture from his pocket and telekineticly passed them out to the everyone other than the other Doom patrol members.

Everyone was shocked by what they saw mostly Animorph and Terra whose eyes went impossibly wide at what they saw, two of Slades drones searching the jungle

"No." Terra gasped feeling as though she could barely breath.

"He found us?" Asked Animorph fear in is voice.

"looks that way kid" said Robot Man in a depressed tone

"NO! Animorph shouted crumpling the picture in his grip. "Seven years of hiding all for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing garfield." Elasti-Girl said useing Animorphs real name "In the past seven years you and Terra raised two good children to be able to tell good from bad, and even taught them to control the powers they were born with and didn't understand, and that counts for a lot."

Animorph felt a little better by what Elasti-Girl said and he and Terra smiled at her kindness

"Theirs one last reason we called the Titans." Mento said causing all eye's to turn in his direction "Terra is pregnant again."

**OH BOY THINGS ARE GOING TO GET INTRESTING SLADES BACK AND TERRA'S GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY, BUT THE QUESTION IS WILL THE TITANS HELP THEM? ONLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TELL. PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. MOVING DAY

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT BUT I FINALLY GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE, BUT BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS BECAUSE IMPROVEMENTS HAVE BEEN MADE AND YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED BY A FEW THINGS. **

Every one was shocked at what Mento had just said, most of all Animorph and Terra. Animorph looked to his wife wide eyed and slack jawed.

"Terra why didn't you tell me?" asked Animorph

"I didn't even know." Terra defended

"Then how do you know?" Animorph questioned pointing to Mento

"Because of what happened yesterday." said Mento who then looked at the uninformed Titans "Terra was bitten by an insect in the jungle yesterday morning and thought it was poisonous, so we took a blood test to see if she would be alright. luckly the results showed it was just a harmless bug bite."

"But in that same blood test we found out about Terra's pregnancy." Elasti-Girl finished

"Oh congradulations!" said an overly energetic Starfire who flew off her seat and into the air causing Pheonix 'who was still in her arms' to laugh.

"Yeah congrats." Raven said trying her best to hide her sadness with a cheerful face. When Raven learned about Jinx and Starfires pregnancies she was admitedly jealous. Having children was one of the things she wanted more then anything, but couldn't out of fear of her emotions causing her powers to go berserk.

"You guys must be really excited about having another baby." said Flash

"More like surprised." said Terra looking down to her abdamon. "Who knows how the twins are going to react to this?"

"And since Slade is close to finding out where we live now I don't think it would be safe to stay here anymore." Animorph said

"You could always come back to the Titans." Cyborg said. Animorph and Terra looked at him in surprise.

"Really you'd take us back?" Terra asked

"Even though we quit the team?" said Animorph

"Once a Titan always a Titan." said Nightwing "We'll even make room for you, the twins, and the one on the way, right guy's." Every Titan in the room nodded their heads in agreement and that got Terra shedding tears. Jinx and Flash felt uneasy after hearing Nightwing say 'make room', would they really give them the boot so they could move in."

"Thank you." Terra said wipeing the tears from her face "You guys really are good friends, even after all the horrible things I did to you."

"Terra it's ok we forgive you." said Starfire decending back to her seat.

"Slade toyed with your mind Terra" said Jinx "I know what that's like from my time with Brother Blood and I feel your pain."

"Thanks Jinx that means a lot." said Terra

"Well this little reunion was fun." Animorph said "But we should really get our things packed if we want to get to Titans Tower before Slade finds us."

"Good idea but first lets tell the twins." Terra said and walked out of the room into the hallway. Later they were standing infront of the door to the twins room

"Ricter, Animaria it's us" said Terra knocking on their door.

"We have to tell you something." Animorph finished and for a few seconds they heard nothing

"Come in." they finaly heard the twins say from behind the otherside of the door

Terra opened the door and went inside, the room had two beds against the opposite wall, two dressers one each in the middle of the left and right walls, and a tv on the wall between the beds. They had pictures of all the Titans pinned on the walls next to their beds, Ricters favorites on his side of the room, Animarias on her side, and the ones they both liked around the tv they really were big fans of the Titans. Animaria was watching a disney show on the tv while Ricter was lying back on his bed reading a hard back comic book.

"Are we in trouble for fighting?" Animaria asked turning to her parents

"No it's not that." said Animorph

"We have bad news, good news, and great news" said Terra

The twins stopped what they were doing and walked to their parents

"What's the bad news?" Ricter asked

"A old enemy of ours is trying to find us and we have to leave the Doom Patrol." said Terra

"But then where are we going to live?" Animaria asked

"That's where the good news comes in." said Animorph "We're going to live in America with the Titans."

"Live with the Titans!" the twins said in amasment

"Uh huh, but first you need to pack your things." Terra said

"Ok but before we do what's the great news?" Animaria asked

Terra and Animorph smiled to each other and then walked to a twin and whisperd in there ears about the new arrival. The twins faces grew slack at what their parents told them.

"Really" Ricter questioned getting a nod from his mother

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Animaria

"We won't know for at least a few months." said Animorph walking to the door way "Now hurry and get you things packed we're leaving in an hour, Me, Cyborg, and will be coming in here to help move the heavy stuff on to the Doom jet."

The twins did as their father instructed and started packing their belongings.

Later Cyborg and Animorph 'in ape form' were moving the last of the twins things 'Ricters dresser' on to the jet

"Well that's all the twins stuff." said Animorph after changing back to normal "Thanks again Cy I owe you big time."

"Nosweat man, but Robot Man helped move stuff too" said Cyborg

"No I mean for welcoming us back so easily after we just left like that and kept you in the dark about the twins for." said Animorph

"Animorph I got a question about the twins." Cyborg said feeling odd calling his old friend by a new name.

"Yeah what about them?" Animorph asked feeling a tinge of fear about what his friend would say.

"They seem a little smart for being only seven don't they?" Cyborg questioned making Animorph sigh to relief.

"Well what did you expect from living with Mento." said Animorph

"Speaking of Mento." Cyborg said pointing to the approaching super teams.

"Is everything loaded?" Mento questioned

"Yes everythings loaded and good to go." said Animorph

"Excelent." Mento said then turned to his team. "Everyone prepare for departure."

While the Doom Patrol boarded their jet the Titans boarded theirs. Jinx buckled Hex into his seat and activated her microphone.

"Guys something has been bugging me." said Jinx

"What's the problem Jinx?" questioned Raven

"If Animoph, Terra, and their kids are moving in then does that mean me and flash have to move out?" Jinx questioned

"Of course not." said Starfire

"Titans Tower has enough room for everyone." Nightwing said "Raven and Cyborg have their own rooms, me, Starfire and Phoenix have a room of our own, you, Flash, and hex have Starfires old room, and Terra and Animorph can move back into one of their rooms and give the extra room to the twins."

"_Whew _what a relief." breathed Flash

"Titans we're ready for departure?" Mento said coming in loud and clear through the comunication systems.

"Then let's go." said Cyborg the massive roof over the underground base opened up and they flew off into the sky.

While on the ground Slade stood on a cliff and watched as both aircrafts flew away

"Go ahead and run." said Slade in a calm tone. "Where ever you go I'll be right behind you."


	6. AN

**I DECIDED TO START OVER WITH THIS STORY I WILL RE-POST AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**


	7. MOVING IN

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT ITS UP NOW SO DON'T KILL ME**

After a long trip both super teams finally arrived at Titans Tower. The air crafts landed on the roof and the minute the Doom jet landed Ricter and Animaria bolted out in excitement.

"I can't believe it, we're finally here!" Animaria practically shrieked.

"Titans Tower, this is awesome!" Ricter shouted pumping his fists in the air.

"Super awesome!" Animaria replied.

Terra was the next to exit the jet and chuckled at her children's excitement. "Calm down you two, it's a giant T-shaped tower not the house of the pope."

"Can't blame them for being so excited," said Animorph, "they have like fifteen scrapbooks filled with news articles about the Titans."

"Fifteen?" Starfire giggled then picked up Phoenix.

Ricter and Animaria blushed from embarrassment.

"You two must be really big fans." said Cyborg as he walked over to the twins

"Yeah, they even use dress up and pretended to be you guys." Terra said letting out a giggle.

"Mom!" the twins said turning even redder.

"Come on Terra that's enough," Animorph said wrapping his arms around her waist,

"Don't embarrass them in front of their heroes."

"Yeah, don't embarrass us." Animaria said angrily crossing her arms and pouting.

'She's so cute when their like that.' Terra thought to herself trying not to giggle.

Raven looked at the embarrassed twins and tried to remedy it the best way she knew how, Sarcasm.

"Hey, kids. Does your father still tell bad jokes?" Raven leaned forward with a smirk.

Animorph's jaw set. "Hey! My jokes are always funny, right?" He looked down at them expectantly.

Ricter averted his eyes from his father's and scratched the back of his head. Animaria suddenly became interested in the ground.

"Seriously?" Animorph questioned

"Well, no offence pop," said Ricter awkwardly, "but if I had to choose between listening to your jokes or jumping off the world's highest cliff... well then, BAANNZIIII!"

Everyone laughed and chuckled at the joke even Raven.

"You made Raven chuckle," Animorph stated in shock and felt his pride as a comedian shatter like a thin sheet of glass. "I couldn't even make Raven smile at my jokes, and yet my seven year old son makes her chuckle."

"Not to be rude," said Negative Man who pointed to the Doom jets unloaded cargo,  
>"but there's still the little matter of getting everyone settled in."<p>

"Right, Raven mind helping us get all the stuff down stairs." Nightwing asked.

Raven nodded and enveloped everyone and the luggage in her dark energy teleporting them downstairs to the Comm room. The twins shivered at feeling Raven's power for the first time.

"That... was... awesome," the twins said going into fan mode,

"A little creepy." Ricter added

"But still totally awesome!" Animaria finished

"Wow," Terra said as she looked around at the Common room and saw it looked just as she remembered it, aside from the highchairs and what looked like a playpen.

Raven looked to Animorph and saw he was still moping; she then redirected her gaze down to Ricter and Animaria with a sympathetic look. "You have my pity…" she said then teleported herself away, astonishing the children.

"Out joked... by my own son." Animorph whined.

"Come on man, it's not that bad." Cyborg said reassuringly

"Yeah, who cares if he's better than you? It just means that you raised him properly." Nightwing added then looked over to his own son. "In fact I look forward to the day when Phoenix beats me at something.

Animorph perked up and a smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So this is Titans Tower huh," Ricter said looking around. "I always thought it would look more high-tech on the inside. Where's the TV?"

"It's right in front of you little man." Cyborg said picking up a remote and pointing it at the middle window. He pressed a button and the view of the city was replaced with an action cartoon. The twin's eyes widened to the size of serving platters.

"This isn't Titans Tower its heaven." Ricter stated

"And we're gonna be living here." Animaria added

"Me and Star are going to get the boy's something to eat." said Jinx putting Hex in his highchair, in a split second Flash was behind her. "Great, I'm starving." he said wrapping his arms around her waist but she pushed him away with an angry glare.

"Nuh uh Speedster, you're making your own meals for the rest of the day."

"What, why!"

"For this morning you jerk, did you honestly think I'd let you off that easily."

"Man, even when I win I still lose, you're lucky you're so adorable." Flash said earning a small smile from Jinx.

"Need any help?" Elasti-Girl asked.

"Sure, if you want to." Starfire answered.

"Come on Flash we can help with getting everyone settled in." Nightwing said walking into the hall followed by Flash, Mento, Negative Man, Robot Man, Terra, Animorph, and the twins.

"Hey, quick question," Flash said looking at Terra and Animorph "which twin is older."

"He's only older by a few minutes, and he thinks he's better than me." Animaria said crossing her arms

"I'm ten minutes older!" Ricter corrected her sister and stuck his tongue in her direction.

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Not!

"Too!"

"Cut it out you two, you're both seven years old and that's that." Terra said getting between the two. They instantly stopped fighting and looked away from each other with a 'Hmph!'.

Terra and Animorph groaned in frustration.

"Wow, do they always fight like that?" Nightwing asked.

"No, not very often, but still I can't stand to see them fight." said Terra.

"It's one of the few curses of raising twins." said Animorph

"But still totally worth it." Terra finished bending down to hug her children with a smile on her face.

"It used to be much worse." said Mento.

"Totally sucked." Negative Man groaned.

"Yeah, a total disaster." Robot Man chuckled. "Little Ricky couldn't stop causing earthquakes when he got angry."

"Don't call me Ricky, Bucket butt." Ricter said to Robot Man in irritation. "When are we going to get to our room already."

"It's just down the hall." Nightwing said. They continued walking through the hall with the others right behind him until they stopped in front of a dust covered door. Animorph brushed the dust off the door revealing a name written in bold capital letters.

"Beast Boy, who's that daddy?" Animaria questioned her father. The awkwardness in the atmosphere felt thick enough to cut with a chainsaw.

Animorph look down at his children. He and Terra knew that one day he would have to tell them about their pasts as Titans and made a promise to tell the truth when time came. He looked to his wife who gave him a nod.

'Well here goes nothing' Animorph thought before taking a deep breath. "Beast Boy-"

"Was one of the original five Titans." Nightwing cut in getting everyone's attention. The twins looked at Nightwing with wide eyes.

"Our new bedroom-" Animaria started.

"-Belonged to an original Titan." Ricter finished for his sister.

"Yep, and if you're interested we'll tell you everything you wanna know about the Titans, but let's get the move out of the way first." Nightwing entered the code and the door opened.

Animorph looked into the room and was surprised at what he saw. "You cleaned it?"

"Had to, the smell was getting really bad." said Flash. The twins entered the room and looked around. "We also discovered three new types of mold."

"Man, looking back I can't believe how much of a slob I was." Animorph said walking away from the door so the twins wouldn't hear him.

"Was?" Flash said following Animorph along with Nightwing and Terra.

"Back while Terra was still pregnant with the twins I kinda made a big mess in Mento's lab and got a real earful about how I needed to be more responsible if I was going to be a parent, it got me thinking about how much growing up I still needed to do. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for that day."

"Steve and Rita really were great grandparents for the twins and Cliff and Lawrence have been good uncles." said Terra looking over to her father in-law, who helped move everything in the room with his telepathic powers."

"Despite the fact that one of them is a brain in a tin can and the other is radioactive." Animorph joked.

"Says the man with unstable genes." said Terra jabbing him with her elbow.

"Touche." Animorph knew when to admit defeat especially when it came to his wife.

"So when do you plan on tell the kids about… you know." Nightwing asked causing Terra and Animorph to frown.

"Tonight" they said in unison.


	8. ADOPTION

I'M PUTTING THIS TORY UP FOR ADOPTION BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T HANDLE IT ANYMORE. HOWEVER THE ONE WHO GETS IT MUST BE A BIG FAN OF THE SHOW AND NONE OF THAT TEEN TITANS GO CRAP.


End file.
